a bitter farewell
by raine mustang
Summary: being only 3 years since she became a state alchemist, discovering love,trust and friendship was not the hardest thing, until losing them. rainelle mustang along with edward and alphonse elric stumble upon unfortunate events that may change thier lives
1. prologue

summary: being only 3 years since she became a state alchemist, the world around her seems to be out of her favor, discovering love,trust and friendship was not the hardest thing, until losing them. this is a story of rainelle embarking on a journey with edward,alphonse elric to search for the philosopher's stone in what appears to lead them to nothing but trouble. fma/kh2

disclaimer: i don't own kh2/fma damn...

prolouge; e n c o u n t e r

"even though i promise not to hurt humans, you seem to be an exception" the man paced himself forward swinging his arm forward against the nearest place, the red markings on his arm dispersed into lightning and formed a black hole. A woman no younger than 13 years of age stood in place terrified at this man, wondering what would happen next. Backing away slowly without a sound she quickly made the next move."he's going to kill me...but(she closed her eyes) what can i do" the man then took the young girl by the shoulders and shoved her into the black hole.

Everything is dark and there was no signs of life nor there was any sound. the girl stirred and opened her eyes to find herself in a strange pit of darkness, her eyes wandered to the ground and felt the black , rock hard pavement. Without any second thoughts she followed wherever her feet took her. lucky for her the pavement lead her to a city. the signs glowed in neon colours, she thought it looked very bright for a dark city, looking arround for people she knew she was no where near central.

" he's waiting for me. how am i gonna et out of here? ". she sat near the benches on the pavement. she then looked up to find a couple of hooded men pass by, so she ran up to them " please! can you please help me ? i'm trying to central , do you know which way to go?''the man in the black hoodquestioned her with an insane look " central?...sorry there's nocentral here miss, but ... maybe our leader can help you, here follow us " she just followed the man without question. they lead her to to the castle not far from where she first came." this is castle oblivion, our leader xemnas should be able to help you find central" the girl looked at him curiously, something about him seems strange but gentle. He looked at her " problem? " she shook her head " no...". without further conversation, they arrived, they told her to wait at the lobby while they ask xemnas to see her. she waited behind the giant glass doors but peered through to see what was behind them. there sat 13 people all dressed in cloaks sitting around a table.there was a man on the highest chair, she assumed he was the leader. he had silver hair with golden eyes and bright tanned skin. they seemed to be in a meeting , as her saviors approached xemnas, he dismissed the other 13 people ,they all left one by one and lastly the same silver haired man appeared. he came forward and took out his had before me " hello my dear, i'm xemnas the leader, how may i be of service to you? "

raine: this story is not about me, i'm not raine nor raine ids my real name but she is my oc ( be nice ) she's got some personality okay, so it's not all about her.  
this is my first crossover story, so if it's not all good i'm sorry, i'd really like you to keep reading though, you know... to see how i improve anyways R&R please, i'd like to hear what you say 


	2. unfaithful day

chapter 1; u n f a i t h f u l day

" beep beep beep! " in a quiet room an alarmsuddenly released it's outburts. a girl lazily shot up and looked at the clock. " 7:30 am, i hate mornings! " she said as she yawned, she then got up to do her daily routine and got dressed into her uniform and headed out her dorm. usually she would let her hair hang loose but she was not allowed to do that at work so it must be tied up everyday, for some others it would be worser,for they had to even had to get a boy cut or shave it all off. the girl had luminous jet black hair with a cerulean hue, that brought out the colour of her blue eyes and matched her pale peach skin. alaways was she very smiley, not to the point of perky but always smiling no matter what. that was an unusual trait to have. she made it just in time to the head office to see the fuher.stading gracefully there to greet her. " fuher king bradley! sorry i was late sir, i- " the fuher smiled in aknowlegement and all was forgiven, he pointed out the her friend sheska was waiting for her in the library.

a woman with short brown hair and square shaped glasses sat in a corner desk with a pile of books. " hey raine! " the woman with black hair walked her way. " sheska, sorry i was late " " oh thats fine, by the way, i think i might have a few leads on what your looking for " it has been three years since rainelle mustang had become a state alchemist, in those three years she was assigned to edward and alphonse elric to portrey the legendary philosoper's stone. in those three years they never had any real leads only being chased arround in a circle. but all wasn't that bad considering they became such close friends,and trusted in eachother. it was just reacently they had a new lead and had to return to central. seeing her brother from time to time made her dubvious about her forgiveness of him, he had broken a promise that they made when they were younger, which she still clearly remembers and lead to this family feud.

" oh let's here it ..." " i haven't been able to find anything in these old papers anyway but there is this journal you might be interested in "

sheska pulled out a rusty book, it's cover was badly torn, and so were the pages.

" okay... you see last night i was copying all this for colonel hughes and i came across an old article, it says there were strange disaperances that involved these mystery black holes from three years ago, all that was lost was never found. i was thinking ... do you think it was the same thing that happened to you? "

raine looked rather disappointed, " well..." sheska interupted her, " maybe this could help you with what happened three years ago "

raine looked down at the pavement " sheska i...i gave up searchng .  
" what! you gave up, just like that? what... what about him? your quiting on him too? " " i'm not even sure if i could see him again, maybe it was all just a dream ... why bother, he's not real... "

she stared blankly " but... i promised him i wouldn't forget him, or his name " sheska shot up " what's his name? " raine shook her head. " that's the thing, i don't remember " sheska could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

" hey don't worry... memories come and go, you'll remember soon. " she smiled and raine did so as well in aknowlegement. she thenlaid her eyes on the book again.

" hey sheska, you remeber marcoh's notes right, do you remember anything about some one named ansem? " sheska thoguth a bit. " yeah... there was something on him.. let me check!"

she dug out a bunch of reports that was written. " yes.. here we are, it says he was the man of great power that wanted the world at peace, he tried to see what was inside a human heart... and dedicated his life to studying heartless... whatever that is "  
"did say something else... like he usedsome sort of magic to create a heart though"  
raine thought for a second. " magic... like alchemy..." a smile pierced her lips " looks like we found a lead "

she waved goodbye to her friend and dashed out the library. she ran as fast as she could to the main office where she was suposed to meet ed and al.  
the blonde haired boy who look no older than a 12 year old but was actually 15 was waiting along with a amoured man who was actually only 14 " finally! took you long enough " he said bluntly, obviously tired of waiting only 5 minutes. " brother stop complaining, you told her to get some rest before comming "  
ed glared at his younger brother " shut up al.."

" hey guys.. you won't belive it! i found a new lead " she smiled excitedly. " you know the black holes all over the world three years ago, i think it should have something to do with alchemy and be connected to the stone. there's also this guy named ansem who i think maybe involved in this incident also."

ed raised an eyebrow " your point being ..." raine glared at him." use you head..." ed smirked " don't worry i got cha!... lets go look for it! "

raine and al smiled and started to head towards east city where the holes were first discovered.

raine: so how do you like it? btw raine isn't me nor it's my real name, she's just an oc that i made, but hopefully you like her,i gave her alot of character so she doesn't seem all that made up. well please let me know so far what you think... no flaming or bashing okay guys? please? R&R 


	3. invision of twilight town

chapter 2; i n v i s i o n of twilight town

Arround the city they left immediately to find the black holes not knowing that a pair of sharp eyes were lurking and watching them carefully...

they searched for hours until they found an old fisherman who had seen one just recently and guided them there. " what a coincidence..." ed rolled his eyes. " raine are you sure you know what your doing? "

" suppose so, i feel like i've been here..." she glanced at the black hole " if you say so..." alphonse said calmly.

raine was the first to tough the black hole, ed gulped " i hope it's safe..." raine went in and the rest followed, once they were it the hole vanished and there was nothing but darkness lurking arround. "hey... raine something doesn't feel right "

" yeah... ugh...al the floor! " the ground then crumbled the pieces fell and there was nothing to hold them up anymore.

falling ... falling into d a r k n e s s...

i n t o...d a r k n e s s ...

It seems a few hours had passed since then and raine's eyes fluttered open " this place... so familiar, like i've been here. "

the town was a golden colour as the sun began to rise and show it's light, it lid up the town it a strong golden hue that made the whole town glisten.. it was incredible raine looked strangely at the town... it's like a dream.  
her head began to act fuzzy as voices of strangers appeared in her head.

( " hey where are from anyway? " the girl blinked " he's waiting ... for me " )

raine snapped out of her thoughts, who is that person... why can't i remember? ( " you know you could always talk to me, after all i'm a good listener "

" stay with us ... me-" )  
who? who was she talking to?

" who was that? ... why..whay can't i remember? " she felt a strong pull in the pit of her stomach, it was uneasy, a feeling of nerves mixed with a bit of uncertainty.

she wandered off into the alley, hoping to find ed and al soon. " where are they... i know we fell together but..." raine looked arround she figured it was a large town and it will also take some time, it almost seemed impossible.

r e s t o r a t i o n 47

in a particular room in the town , a boy a rose from slumber " ... that's wierd, what a wierd dream..."

he got out of bed and open the window , the room was then filled with the golden light that had risen a few minutes ago. the rays touched the golden locks of the boys hair , his eyes glowed in a light touch of azure. the light made the outer lining of his skin that glowed in a tan colour. " hey roxas! " the boy looked down at his window to see another blonde boy in green waving at him.

" morning hayner! " said roxas waving back to his friend. lately he's been having strange dreams, he can't explain what it is .. but there was something that was about to happen, something big, something he should watch out for. although this distracted his mind alot,he didn't dare to say anything to his friends, they would probably thoght he was crazy or on crack.

he got dressed and went with hayner to join the others at the usual spot.there was a girl dressed in a hawain orange shirt with yellow pants with brown hair and green eyes named ollete, and another boy with black hair an brown eyes dressed in a white shirt and red jersey with blue pants named pence. the four teens were planning to go to the beach for there last days of summer, but they needed money, so they all split up to look for jobs.roxas went arround helping a man put up posters for the struggle tournament, which he and hayner were planning on entering.

meanwhile it was getting rather late during the day, raine went arround looking for ed and al the whole morning but still nothing, no sign of them anywhere.

" man, where the hell did they go? "

frustrated as she was, she started throwing things like a mad horse.she wasn't the type to cope with problems, more like the kind that thinks after she acts. right now was the perfect time to work the frustration off by throwing garbage arround. the sun was getting hotter and this made it difficult to walk any further. " once.. i find.. you.. guys.. you are so DEAD! " she said breathing heaviliy

raine thought it was too hot to continue so she went back to the alley and wait there " maybe the'll find me ... if i stay here "

this alley was a mess she thought, look at all these cracks on the walls, to think you guys were hit by a bomb or something. being a neat freak she did what she could to fix it.she placed her hands on the wall and repared the wall, " alchemy without a circle ..not anyone could do that! haha." it wasn't all good, considering ed can do that too.

she still found a lot more cracks on the other side of her

kaching $ kaching $ ' i'm in buiseness ' she thought 

roxas was given a job to find the person that was practically stealing this old man's things, he was given information that the thief was last seen in the alley,so he quickly went to have a look

raine found a broken old cart that look really rusty and old." kids can trip on this crap " so she decided to fix it.

" hm... i wonder if- " " huh? " just then roxas came across the alley and saw one of those creatures that had been appearing reacently .  
" you! " sneaking up closely behind it , he was prepared to jump him. little does he know, that creature was actually after raine, who was infront of the creature.

roxas quickly grabbed the nobody with his arms but missed as it disappeared just as he did so.which lead him to wrap his arms arround raine, " got you! " a flash of that same voice came to her head ( " got you. " hahaha, the boy laughed)

raine was shocked and slowly turned her head only to meet a pair of azure eyes " is that ... you... roxas? " his eyes went wide wondering how the nobody knew his name. but then realized who he was holding onto. " oh... but ..how? " before he could say more, the nobodies came and attacked them, he reluctantly defeated them.

after the battle he noticed raine was on the ground. " hey sorry about that! you okay? " raine winced. " um..your on my leg " roxas followed her gaze and noticed that he was kneeling on her leg. his face began to flush bright pink. " uh...oh..sorry! "

" i'll live " he laughed a little. then smiled. 'she's really pretty, i wonder why ... i have this feeling that i know her '  
she caught his staring " something wrong? " she asked.

" have we met before? you look familiar ..." raine already seem to know the answer. " no... we haven't, but i know what you mean."

it was obvious she was in denile, she knew very well that who he is and what he is to her.  
" oh... i see, well what are you doing here?. it's dangerous to be alone." " i'm looking for my friends... we got seperated comming here." roxas held out his hand to help her up. they looked at eachother that brief moment, his eyes were mesmorizing,and it drew her to him. but then something caught his attention.  
he looked at the two peple that were comming here, " are they your friends? " raine smiled in relief " yes they are! edward! alphonse! "

ed and al both heard her voice and came running. roxas smiled and took her hand in his, holding in frimly " by the way my name's roxas " she giggled a bit. " oh i kno-( she quickly covered her mouth) uh..my name's raine, nice to meet you."

he smiled " well alright.. i hope to see you arround " he paused for a second and raised an eyebrow " you sure we havent met?..." raine shook her head. " hm... okay, well it's nice to meet someone as cute as you! .. bye." he said waving to her as he left the alley.

leaving raine a little flustered at his comment. " hey raine! " ed and al finally got to her. " what's with you, why can't you just stay put? " raine felt a little guilty " sorry guys ... i'll make it up to you." edward and alphonse could see that she didn't really mean to, " ugh... hell with it, your'e safe now right? " she smiled at them in thanks.

" well now we can begin searching, while you were gone lutendant hawkeye left us a message, she knows where ansem is. she said he lives somewhere here." " really where? "  
" she just said it was beyond the wall of forests, whatever that means anyway." she frowned ' this is all my fault...' they noticed how unhappy she was. edward patted her on the shoulder. " hey don't worry... besides comming here was a lot better that going to that east city dust ball and having to see your brother's know - it - all grin don't you think? "

raine and ed both laughed. inside jokes with him was always the best. she was glad to have them by her side.

raine: will roxas ever know who she is? will they ever find ansem? btw please R&R you guys get to decide on what happens in the end and also, the parings are not what they seem to be so... keep guessing. 


	4. misconception

chapter 3; m i s c o n c e p t i o n

ed and al waited arround the outside of an accessory shop for raine to get a couple of things while they were still in town.  
" how long will it take? " ed looked at his watch.( ed has a watch? xD hahaha) it was practically dusk." hey brother we should find a place to stay soon." alphonse mentioned.

" yeah... as soon as she's done in there "a few minutes later raine came out with a few bags of materials.ed found a hotel at the back of the accessory shop and decided to crash there for the night.

there was a loose screw on ed's automail, raine thought it would be wise to fix it up before anything happens. she let the state poket watch dangle out of her white trousers. ed caught a glimse of a silver cross hanging by a black string attached to her watch. " raine? whats that thing? " he pointed to it. " oh.. someone gave that to me, it was becuse he belived in me that i was able to become a state alchemist. " ed stared at her " right..." she noticed this. " also becuse of you eddy..." she teased." don't call me that, it's gay!" she poked his face playfully. " i'm serious ... it really was becuse of you two that i can be who i am now "

alphonse listened into the conversation. " raine you are who you choose to be, we are who we want to be, it's that simple." she smiled at them " you guys..." ed snaped " okay... it's getting too lovey in here.. let's get some sleep."

" yes sir!" they both said.

r e s t o r a t i o n 73

roxas has had another dream again, it has been three days in a row, this was starting to seem too much of a coinsidence

dreams... always the same people .. sora donald goofy more ... others like riku... and kairi

just who are they? roxas felt his head. it felt heavy. he got up and got dressed, then head to the usual spot. hayner went on ranting for hours about how much homework sucks. ollete on the other hand was getting really angry, at least she was responsible she knew that it had to be done. " no excuses we have to get it done today." pence just sighed. " hayner let's just finish it, were wasting time just sitting arround "  
hayner argued a bit more but felt defeated. roxas finally came out his thoughts.

" hey... guys.. " they all looked at him. " did i fall off the tower yesterday? " hayner exclaimed " you wouldn't have been alive and talking to us right now if you did dude! "

roxas felt embarassed " haha... right. " and rubbed the back of his head.

the four decided to do thier project on the seven wonders of twilight town. there were a few that roxas found, it really was wierd but it was only him that could see it.  
the last one had him going crazy, as he glanced in that fountan with a gaint mirror he saw his shadow emerge and fought him.

after all that nothing out of the ordinary.

raine and the others left at day break and came to the train station.  
ed suggested that they got investegate on the other side of the town. there were many trains passing by, but one that stopped infront of them looked kinda crazy it was a train with stars ( blue and yellow) that covered the whole surface.  
alphonse thought it was really cute, they went inside to take a look. the doors opened welcoming them.

" okay... hawkeye says this train is the one. " " why does it have to be this one? " ed closed his eyes " no clue... " alphose came out screaming " brother you won't believe this! " ed panicked " what? "  
alphonse eyes were in the size of saucers, " there's no one here, no conductor " ed thought ' then who opened the door? ' something creaked, it was the door.  
ed and raine's faces turned blue, looking very pale and rapidly sweatdropping " then... that..means..."

suddenly the door shut tight and the train speeds up to 200 km/hr rapid train motion causing all of them to tumble over.

ed and al; shot up started running in circles " AHHHHH...GHOST TRAIN! WERE GONNA DIE! "

the gang got up the hill ollete, pence, hayner and roxas wanted to see the sixth wonder, the ghost train that was suppose to appear now and then.

" man... this thing's crazy! " raine blurted. trying to get up and stand.all of a sudden the train got slower and slower, " ugh..." ed and al tumbled all over the train. raine finally stood up grabbing onto a pole. " guys okay? " ed's eyes were in swirls and al's face was blue. " rainey... why is the sky bluey?..." ed murmured. raine opened the window and peered outside, it was now twilight. the view was great. " guys come see this! " she looked at ed and al who were still on the floor sick, " nine...ten..." ed murmured. raine sweatdropped. she stuck out her head getting the best view of the sunset.

she then turned her attention to the hill, some one was there... she could see him now as they got closer

roxas noticed the train and chased after it, he looked closely as it came by, he noticed someone by the window.

" roxas! " she waved while crying out his name. " raine! hey! " he waved back at her both lited up in excitement.

hayner looked at him curiously " rain? ... what are you talking about,it's sunny! " roxas sweatdropped " no.. raine, she's a friend, i met her yesterday. "

everyone gathered around him " what new friend, where? " hayner teased " apparently it's a girl " ollete lightened. " ooooo roxas has a girlfriend? " hayner put his arm around him " hey... why didn't you tell us about your new girlfriend, is she a fine catch or what? " rubbing his hair. roxas blushed " no! i never said that! "

he started running back to the train station and away form his teasing friends.

once he was out of site she went back inside, ed and al seemed back to normal " my... stomach...ugh..." he said a little queezy. " hey raine who were you waving to? " alphonse asked innocently.

" a friend..." she said timidly.

alphonse pulled out an envelope. " oh yeah .. i found this at the front earlier " it was a letter, from the king of disney himself ( mickey mouse, not walt disney xD) " check it out, it's a letter to us. " edward open the letter and began to read it

" this is starting to get interesting "

when roxas headed back to the train station , he expected to see that train, it was there but she wasn't. raine, ed,and al had vanished. he was about to walk in when hayner pulled him away. " hey where you going? the trains here! " roxas turned around and noticed that the train was gone.

raine: vanishing act of trains and people, hm. what next? getting closer to the mystery, what will happen to raine and the others? what did king mickey write to them? R&R please. all will be revealed next chapter 


	5. old mansion behind the hidden forest

chapter 4; old m a n s i o n behind the hidden f o r e s t

near southwest of twilight town near the alley earlier, there was a crack on the wall. an abnormally huge crack. raine, ed, al was found there. " so... this is where the rat king told us to be? " al aweatdropped. " brother, he's a mouse and he has a name. " ed shrugged " whatever, rat .. mouse same thing! " raine doesn't seem to be all that excited. " you sure about this? what if that letter's fake? ... then what will happen then? "

ed cocked at her " could you be more negative? ... it's okay, things like this happen a lot, it's better not to think about it. " raine never really noticed how ed has changed, even though he acts tough and pretends to be cocky, he's still manages to know what to say all the time.

" we can't give up now, comming this far raine, so let's just go! " al exclaimed. she smiled happiliy feeling more confident now.

they began to walk through the opening, the forest was covered with darkness. to them it looked like a rain forest with no habitants. everything was quiet, which made al nervous,strage and alarming. it didn't take lomg before they saw light at the end of the tunneling forests.

raine gasped. the old mansion was almost like a castle hidden in a forest, it looked like an antique being hidden for years.

" is this where ansem lives? it's huge! "

ed looked arround and noticed that the gate was locked. al tried shaking it but it wouldn't open. he examined it more and noticed there was a keyhole, it was... big.  
" hey! look, that keyhole, must be a way to open the gate ... but how? " " where's the janitor when you need him? " " i'm serious ed!... how are we going to get in? "

ed wandered around " maybe there's a trick to opening locks? um... let me think ..." ed's eyes shot up , raised his hand and pointed to the gate." open!...please? " raine and al swaetdropped.

" uh... maybe that wasn't it ..." ed chuckled nervously.

there was a sound. a sound of footsteps heading this way, ed and the others noticed this and hid behind a patch of bushes. sooner or later it was roxas and pence that appeared before them.

" huh?... who are they? " ed stared blankly.pence explained to roxas about the last wonder of thier project. it was a girl that was said to be seen in this abandoned mansion. roxas looked up and saw her, he wasn't the only one who could though

raine, ed and al were able to see her too. al noticed her right away. " uh... ed! look ther's a girl behind that window. everyone turned their attention to her.  
the girl seems to notice this, and turned her head to their direction, and smiled.

ed felt a little freaked out that she noticed them. after pence went back to the usual spot, roxas was left there to think. ' i'm not suppose to exist?... what does that mean? ' ed noticed the boy just stood there with no movement. " huh? why is he just standing there? "

the creatures that had attacked roxas before had returned.

there were ten of them, " you again? " roxas called out.then the keyblade appeared in his hand " again...? "

" those creatures! " ed and al noticed them, raine looked at them. " we saw those things earlier, they were attacking us as well." al explained.

ed jumped out of the bush. " damn those things!...they keep pop'n out, like DAISIES! " raine remembered something... shadow ...light...

ed was about to move in, " alright, helps on the way kid! " raine went out as well, " we need to do this together ed, ... i need you to use alchemy and turn those trees into lighters...oklay? " ed smirked " fine with me. " they did so and raine took out her alchemy gloves. al asked " why lighters? "  
" because ... their weakness is light!..." the lighters shot out bright light. raine snaped her fingers. her gloves are made of ignition cloth, like roy, when she snaps it creates a spark. she then uses alchemy to turn the oxygen arround into flames.

" bang! bombs on command! " she said triumpitly.

there was alot of those creatures, roxas was not sure if he could destroy them all, then bombs of light flashed before him, and he took care of the rest. before he left the keyblade relased the seal on the gate, and the doors were open. he figured to leave before anything else happened.

raine and ed sighed with relief. ed looked at her. " how'd you know? " she told them that sheska mentioned it to her before they began this search.  
ed smirked " you know... that kid wasn't that bad actually, and he opened the door for us...hum... but i wonder, how did he do it? "

they went inside and once they did the doors locked it self up again. " doesn't look all that good inside as it does outside. " they went scooping around the main floor, " what wierd taste in furniture." ed exclaimed.

ed and al went upstairs to investegate. they went into a particular white room with white furniture. the walls were covered with pictures. they looked at them carefully, all the pictures seem to be about a blond hair kid and a brunette kid, a duck and a dog dressed in wierd clothing.  
" someone has a one tracked mind! " al laughed. " your one to talk, "  
ed noticed this one picture with a girl with black hair holding hands with two others the same boy in all the pictures and another guy with red hair.

he noticed something about the girl, she looked familiar. " hey ... al, doesn't this look like someone? "

there was no sound. " al..." " oh, you know her, that's raine! " ed was a little shocked, al's voice suddenly went feminine. " al, what happend to yo- " he turned around but saw a girl, the same girl by the window, the girl had light blonde angelic hair with eyes that represent the colour of ocean waves, and mostly skin as pura as snow.  
she smiled at him " hello "  
ed frozed for a second before screaming " ahhhhhhhhh, a ghost! "  
the floor shook as raine realized ed's scream had come from that room upstairs.

al noticed her as well. he and ed ran towards the door corner " ed! she's... she's comming! "

" i know that you idiot! " ed screamed in a hurry. " do you think she's an evil spirit? ... brother "  
she backed away a little " wait i can explain "  
" RAINE! HURRY AND BURN THE GHOST! "

as fast as she could she hurried to the white room. " stop screaming ed, i hear you. "  
this situation was starting to ring a bell.

" what now ..." she finally came to the room. she saw ed and al huddled into a corner by the door, staring intensly at the ghost, which was actually the girl from earlier. " you..." she pointed out. the girl went towards her " let mye introduce myself, my name is namine "

ed and al exchange glances " so,... your no a ghost? "  
she giggled. " oh no... of course not "  
raine smaked them on the head " well, that was certainly rude of you two! "  
ed and al just rubbed thier heads and gave an awkward smile.

namine laughed noticing how amusing they can be. " so what brings you here? "  
edward and alphonse got up " you see, were looking for a guy named ansem, he's suppose to live here isn't he? "

namine smiled " well, i don't know of any ansem , but a man named diz lives here now. he is very wise indeed. maybe he could help you? "  
they all lit up in interest. " i see..." namine pionted over at a distance " he's just over there, i could take you to him if you want? "

ed and raine nodded. " sure, thanks "

they followed her willingly. raine thought to herself. ' man, what a mess! what have i done? i not only draged ed and al in this but i also got us lost?  
no this can't be right... i have to know for sure if this is the right place, and if it's not ... then we'll just find another way '

" you shouldn't worry..." namine said as she faced raine with a smile. " i'm sure diz will know exactly what your looking for, he's knows a lot. "

raine smiled back. ed whispered to raine " don't you think this diz might be just like that cornello in lior? "  
raine made a face " huh? the prophet? no way... he can't be, well he's not exactly worshiped or anything... but if he does start any trouble, i'll be sure to report! "

ed twitched his eyebrow " hate it when you say that..." namine looked at ed's direction and smiled. " what are you smiling at? "  
al glanced " she's picturing you taller! "  
" SHUT UP AL! ...NO SHE ISN'T " namine laughed. " your really lucky to have brothers like them, does it bother you that they sometimes are annoying, thats what people in town always say about their siblings. "  
raine just laughed slightly " thier not my real brothers but they sure act like it, i mean were closer than family. "  
her smile then faded " i do have a brother... but's he's not close to being one, if you ask me " namine could tell thier was a strange bitterness comming from her words.

" by the way mr edward, i think i may have something..." ed cocked an eyebrow. " something like what? "  
" oh you know, something that won't stunt your growth! i fed some to my plants and they blew up the ceiling, "  
raine rolled on the floor laughing. ed however was red in in face colour and steam began to form arround him " who are you calling a shrimp so small you wanna throw across the room! "  
al sweatdropped. " brother... she didn't say that! "  
namine stayed behind raine holding onto her arm " say away from him he's dangerous! "  
al was holding onto ed trying to restrain him from attacking namine. " LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! "

ed and the others finally came to a room across the hall, it looked normal until namine did some thing that made it change into one of theose secret hide outs for super heros or evil villans.

" whoa! " they all gasped. never had they seen so much contraptions all looked like computers. not even the cetral labratories had any of this stuff. " everything is so ... technologetic " al gasped.  
" yes well we do need alot of these things to do what we do. "  
ed was curious. " just what is it exactly you do? "  
this perked the interest of both raine an al.  
" we-...um, we should get going, diz is expecting you "

ed thought 'well that was freakish! she's definately hidding something right? ' raine thought to herself ' i wonder...'

they entered another room and another, it almost seemed endless ' remind me never to take a tour in this house again 'they all thought.  
it was then the last room happed to be a secret chamber with an under ground room.  
that was when namine looked around, it looked like alll the cameras there where torn apart.  
ed glanced " what... what the hell happened here? "  
raine and them ran towards the broken materials. " who could have-" raine glanced at a slide in door. a second later a man with a dark cloack came out.

" what have you been up to little girl? " he chucked sarcastically. ed thought in disgust. ' this guy is as bad as roy mustang! '  
namine's eyes went wide " how did you get in? "  
he sighed. " you think little cameras are gonna stop me from comming here, you should know me better than that namine! "  
she glared at him. " now then, let's get down to buiseness, where's roxas? "  
ed and al glaced at eachother " who's roxas? " " your asking the wrong guy..." ed turned to raine " what's this crack pot talking about? " she wasn't listening. lost in her thoughts. ' that tone of voice, where have i heard that before? '  
ed waved a had in front of her face " yo!.. is anyone in there? " al shrugged " she has ways of tuning out people..."

the cloaked man glanced arround and did a double take when he saw raine " ugh... you! " sh was suprised as his words reached her, she felt her heart pound vigorously.  
" you look familiar... " was all he said. she then retured him with a smirk " you too... mind telling me your name or do i have to start guessing? "  
she could here a small chuckle from him " you have spunk girl... i knew someone like that once. "  
it was silent for a couple of minutes until a stange sound came from one of those machines that were out for display.  
a man entered the room where all the action was.

raine:  
if you haven't already figured out who the cloacked figure is, do not worry, he'll be revealed next chapter who was the man who entered the room? why does raine remember something about this strange man?  
are you into it yet? i hope so, see you soon. 


	6. a truth behind all truths

chapter 5; the t r u t h behind a l l t r u t h s

everyone turned thier head towrds the man who had just came in. " as if i couldn't see you comming in! "  
he glared at the cloaked man. " well it's about time you joined us " the man that just came in had red bandages all over him with the exception of one of his eyes.  
he darted towrds him in an angry tone " you should leave! ... leave now, while you still have time, i'm not going to let you destroy all the work i have already done. "  
the cloaked man glared at him " hard work...? all you have done is taken away something precious to me, all i'm here for is to retrieve it! that's all ..."

" do you think by retrieveing it you can reverse all that has happened. you do know whatever you do he won't remember you, nothing will change. " the cloaked man was getting angry " you bastard! it's already bad enough that everything was falling into place, he's not part of sora. "

ed glanced at raine who retured his gaze. " who do you think is sora? " ed questioned. raine just smiled " i'm guessing his sister? " ed twitched " now is not the time for jokes ..."

the two continued to argue. " raine,do you know that guy? he said you looked familiar " raine just chucked a bit " oh nothing... it's just a joke that's all, i didn't think he was familiar, i was just playing..." ed could see right through the sarcasim. " right..."

they turned thier attention back to the two. " i didn't come here for a mission, i came here for roxas! now where is he? "  
al thought i was looking pretty ugly, ed decided on trying to take action. " why do you try? he's not going to be like you any longer, he's going to be whole again. " the cloaked man couldn't hold his anger any longer and took out his weapons to strike the bandaged man. before he could ed jeted towards the two of them and used alchemy to transmute a rockblocker, just in time.

" what? " the man stopped. " sorry pal, we have some questions too, but it's first come first serve so wait like a good little boy for your turn "  
the cloaked man sweatdropped. " speaking of little... who's the bean? "  
al and raine's face began to turn pale... ' he shouldn't have said that! '

( you know whats comming folks! )

ed's eyes grew sharp... dangerously sharp, his mouth was like a shark ready to bite your ass off.  
" WHY YOU! " he clasped his hands together and soon formed a giant cannon, but the cannon missed " temper temper! " the cloaked man teased. it seems the guy was really fast as he dodged it. " that's some skill you have shrimp! " he called out. " same goes for you!... " ed replied with a smirk.  
" so is that what you call, alchemy..." ed was a bit shocked. " ho- how'd you know? " raine examined him carefully, she had to admit as much as she hated it, that there was something very familiar about this man. it almost frightened her.

ed then summond his alchemy to his automail. " why are you doing this? what's in it for you? " ed questioned. the man looked carefully at him. ' this kid, he looks like you...' ed sliced his shoulder and a piece of the clothing came off

" i should be asking you that! why are you protecting that man, you shouldn't be protecting that bastard for what he did! "  
ed pushed him away to regain his balance. " why do you stop me, i'm only looking for my friend "  
ed blinked. " friend? " the man finally took off his hood to reveal a man with firey red hair and light green eyes. raine's jaw dropped. " ah... it can't be "

she walked towards them " it's... you ..." the man raised an eyebrow in question but the realized who she was. his face suddenly lit up. " so it is you after all ... raine " she smiled sweetly. " axel... " they stared at eachother for a long time which made ed al little glarey at the two of them.  
he demanded to know what's going on. " axe who? "  
raine sweatdropped, axel sighed " what do they teach you in school these days ..." " the name is axel, a . x . e . l got it memorized? "  
ed was about ready to jump on him and bite his head.

just then another man in the same black cloak told axel to report back to them immediately. axel first stopped by raine " i guess i'll see you later babe. " he winked at her, and she smiled.  
ed stepped in between them " all your going to be seeing is a doctor when i'm done with you "  
axel poked ed's cheek " sorry pipsqueak... got to go now " ed was pissed. " I HOPE THEY STRAP YOU TO A WHEEL CHAIR YOU FREAK! " axel then made a gesture indicating ( yeah keep talking! see if i care)

the bandage man then finally turned towards them. " sorry about the interuption, you must be edward elric and rainelle mustang under travel party? "  
the both nodded. the man sighed with relief " haha. good. i was told by lutendant hawkeye and colonel mustang that the two of you will be arriving shortly."

they all blinked. " roy told you we'd be here? "

the man turned on the computer screen and then suddenly roy was sitting in his office " greetings fullmetal!... " he smirked.

ed, al and raine all stoned. ' you mean this whole time he knew where we were? ' they all sweatdropped and glared at him " so you know everything we do is that was your trying to say? "  
raine's jaw dropped " you set us up?... you idiot! "  
roy continued to smirk " please... do you think i know everything?  
well anyways, now that your here your assignment is to help diz with his work, and if needed,you'll be else where, just keep track of your cell phone messages, and you'll be fine " we turned to the man. " your diz? " roy interupted. " i think it's better if you adress him a professor if you know what i mean " ed blinked " you mean your- " he nodded. " it's a long story..." ed then turned back to the screen " colonel, what do you mean we'll be needed elsewhere? "  
roy just smirked. " could you stop smiling, it's kinda creepy... " " bye now. " the screen then automatically shut off.

ed's jaw dropped " you didn't answer my question you idiot! "  
raine remained silent for a while. ' i can't believe this old man is who were looking for? '  
worser things could happen.

they appeared in aother room where ansem told them to step into the transmitter and the ended up in the exact same room but only this time it's the real thing. al gasped. " look ed, it's the exact same room in that computer! " diz turned to them " it's about time i explained everything ... that over there you see is not a real town, in other words it's only a prjection of the real town which you are in right now. i created this town in order to keep someone in there for a while until preparation is complete"  
raine knew right away that he was talking about roxas.diz continued to explain.  
everything that ever happened during this time, and how it would effect the outcomes of the future.

they being alchemists are there to help the people, thats what they say, and that is what ed and al had believed in ever since they began this journey for the philosopher's stone.  
it seems there was a time a year ago when the all the worlds were divided they had come in aligment when a boy with a key appeared with a key that can open doors to other worlds, this boy saved the worlds form being taken over by the heartless. but during that time after his memories were lost and had to be put to sleep until the time is right for him to be awaken again.

" that boy is named sora, he is important to our work.but his memories were seperated during that year and we took this time to link them together again. it's not really easy to say but maybe to show you would be alot easier when the time comes. "

they nodded thier heads. raine was curious " you say that all this happened because of this guy, sora but i don't understand what this had to do with roxas. "  
he then explained about the organization, about xemnas, the nobodies, the heartless and lastly about roxas and how he's connected to them.

it was frustrating ed didn't really follow most of it, but he does understand what needs to be done. raine sighed ' all this happened a year ago? ' " listen guys i don't really understand most of this, i don't know what your intending on doing, or if it's even right. but i do know that if you help us we will be sure to help you. after all we know a little about bending the rules sometime. "  
ed smirked.  
diz was greatful that they wanted to help. " brother are you sure...? " al asked suddenly " well yeah, even though we don't know much they don't seem like half bad people. and besides if they help us find the stone then it's equivilent exchange for the both of us "  
raine interupted. " we can't quit anyways... mustard( roy) said it was a mission"  
ed laughed. " mustard..? " " um... nevermind "

diz turned his attention to raine. " young lady... i've been meaning to ask you something. " she smiled. " go ahead "  
" you seem to know axel... and roxas even, how is it possiable? " she looked down to the floor. " i... i don't know how i know them, it's just that i remeber them in my mind. recently i'm having flashbacks from something that had happened to me three years ago. "  
diz nodded. " i see, flashbacks, you must of had your memories taken apart as well jsut like sora. but, it's more than that, you kept some of your memories instead of loosing them all. "  
namine spoke. " selective memory loss..." ed and al turned to her. " what that? " " it's when a a memory of something important or recent is erased, but the person still remember others. it's not something that any one can do... but i have to confess, i was the one who did it "  
" what! " they both screamed. namine stared at her with saddened eyes. " it's my fault ... when i was with the organization, the leader ordered me to make a memory potion specificly for you. ... i'm so sorry raine, i didn't mean to"

ed glared. " you have some nerve!.." she glanced away. " i know... i'm sorry "  
raine then stared out into space for a bit. 'all this time she's been keeping that guilt inside her, i'm not one to judge anyone right now, all i want now is to finish this job. '  
raine walked over to her and placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder, " it's okay... it's been long enough already, i had to have let go of the past and move on, that's why were here to help you...all i want now is to finish the job because nothing else matters. "  
she smiled at the blonde girl the same age as her.

" raine i have your memeories with me right now, i want to give them back to you since it is yours. you'll never be complete without it. "  
raine thought for a second. she looked at ed and al, " guys... i " ed put a hand infront of her face. " you don't have to say anything... we know ... " al nodded in agreement " everyone wants to remember something important, ... for us it's our mom. as much as i think that axel guy is really a jerk and all you'll want to remeber him don't you? "  
she smiled. 'ed always knows what to say... that idiot..'

she nodded in agreement, then followed namine to a secret room of her own. she had to stand in the center of something that looked like a transmutation circle. she then took out this orb with a glowing blue light. " here you are... " " are you ready? " she nodded. namine then broke the seal and a huge flash of white light embraced the whole room. 


	7. reminicing the past

chapter 6; r e m i n i c i n g the past

once namine broke the seal there was a flash of white light that released.

images... only images of a man with a scar on his forehead, a black portal opening as he thrust his hand against the wall. on one end, a girl, that girl was her... being frightened ... being pushed

falling ... falling into d a r k n e s s...

more flashes ... neon lights, men with hooded cloaks ... a bright castle in the middle ... a man with silver hair and golden eyes..xemnas

" hello my dear, i'm xemnas , the leader of the organization. " xemnas stared at her with intense eyes almost as if he could see right through her. " organization? this isn't an exhibit is it? " he chuckled a bit. " you have a sence of humor do you girl? this makes my life a little easier. " he explained how it was created, what thier goals were.  
" oh i see, so your goals are like mine... " she smiled happily, and thought that this is just what the state alchemists do also. he grinned. something about his grin made raine want to reconsider staying and just run out of there as fast as she can, but a part of it was really welcoming, ... she just hope that it was in a 'good way.'

" my men told me that you couldn't find your way arround and your looking for a place called central"  
she nodded. " but first i have to stop by east city to see my brother, his name is roy mustang." xemnas thought for a second. " mustang?... never heared of him, but i'll see what i can find about central and east city is that fine with you? "  
she nodded. " thank you xemnas sir. "  
" just one more thing... i need some time so, do you mind staying a little whle longer? "  
she shook her head. anything was better than staying by herself. if it wasn't for those people who found her, she would still be running arround in circles. " alright, i'll arrange some things... wait here. " he said as he patted her head. " don't worry were all the same here..." she blinked. this guy was confusing, all the same? she waited for a long while. and thought about her brother. her friend while in her travels told her to be careful of a serial killer murdering young women arround the parts of central. it made her nervous to actually get there knowing that a killer is on the loose.

those thoughts left her hanging for a while until xemnas came back with two others. she examined them, one was shorter than the other, they were both wearing the cloaks which made it hard for her to see thier faces. " i thought since you'll be staying that you might want to take a look arround. these guys are going to escort you anywhere you'd like to be. " she just smiled, in thanks.

they left the castle after that and began to wlak down the millions of steps to the city. none of them said a word, silence was killing her, normally she would hear other kids outside screaming and playing tag from her window when she was even trying to sleep, but this silence was making her feel very unwelcomed here.  
the one that was taller looked at her, eventhough she couldn't see his face at all she could feel it. " hey... "  
he started to say. " ... hey yourself " she said awkwardly. " what's your name sweetheart? " she raised an eyebrow ' sweetheart ' if there was anything that described her it was ' hazardous ' and sweet wasn't even close to that.

she blinked " it's rainelle " he smirked even though i can't be seen. " cute. "  
she stared " and yourself..." " axel " she smiled. " cool. "  
maybe it wasn't that bad, besides being dragged into an unknown world with people having the same fashion trend and a guy who's twice her hieght trying to hit on her, everything was just dandy.

" where do you want to go? "  
she sighed. " i dunno... suprise me "  
he chuckled a bit. " you kids amuse me "  
she glared at him " for your information i hate being called a kid, i'm thirteen officially a legal teenager, restricted video games, junk food and bad t.v, thank you! "  
if there was anything in the world that she hates it's being called kid.  
he smirked and took off his hood, his face was shaped perfectly to match his flaming red hair. it was lustrious an very spikey, his eyes were light green with a luminous glow burning in them.

" whoa! simmer down little lady... sorry to offend you "  
" better be... " she glared and pouted. she noticed his eyes on her again. " your so insensitive... " he pouted. " i'm not... i'm not..! i'm sensitive... i am"  
she liked the way he was all flustered over that little comment, and she laughed. they talked for a while until raine noticed that the other guy never said a word. she pointed to him " what's wrong with him? " axel just smiled. " well... he's not the talkative type. "  
she couldn't believe what she's hearing.she then ran up to him, she bent forward with her arms behind her back and put on her sweetest smile. " hey! what's your name? " he didn't respond and continued to stand there. she could see him more closely now, he had long pale blonde bangs covering his eyes. seconds later he just walked passed he like nothing happened. she glared. " what's that about... " axel stood next to her. " don't let it get to ya... he's always like that, just give him some time. i'm sure he'll warm up to you "  
she stared solemly. " yeah..."

they walked around for hours axel and raine just kept talking and sharing stories, enjoying eachothers company. they stopped by this store to get something to eat, and axel left to order it. that left only the other boy and raine alone.

she didn't feel comfortable now that axel had left them alone. it was really, quiet.  
she kept telling herself that he's just not friendly, that he hates her, hates having to babysit her for these couple of days. but deep down she figured there had to be something else. so she moved and sat next to him, she felt him tense as she did so. ' this guy sure is insecure... '  
she thought. " hi there... mind telling me what's wrong? "  
there was nothing. " you know if you don't say anything, i can't help you. "  
still nothing.  
she then felt like giving up, but her conscience got the better of her. " you listening?..." he finally turned to her. " leave me alone. "  
that's all that came out of his mouth. she blinked, she looked conserned hearing the darkness in hids tone.  
she then went infront of him and slid her hands onto his face. touching his creamy peach skin she could feel him tense again as she stared into his face. then suddenly out of nowhere she moved her hands and pulled of his hood! ( clever me XD )  
" hey? " he sharply cried. she noticed his hair, blonde, that flared in different directions and looked messy but really cool. his eyes on the other hand were different, they were azure like the calmness of seas but held sadness in them. she stared at him which had only been a few minutes, but to her felt like forever. he noticed that she was looking at him intensely and he flushed bright pink. " what was that for? " he said a little flustered at her actions.  
she simply gave a sweet smile.she had to admit. he was deffinately really cute... okay... hottie alert!

she giggled at her thoughts ' silly school girl crush ... damn those hromones. '

" ha! you said something..." she said triumptly. he just blinked and stared at her. " she looked closely at him. " so why do you hide your face all the time? your not even half bad "  
he blushed. " um... i " he shyed away. " it's not that i don't want to talk to you i just- "  
" afraid? "  
he flushed. " no! of course not, i was just busy thinking "  
she poked his cheek. " okay mr thinker why didn't answer me the first time? "

he paused. " i was busy looking ... " " at the view? "  
" you"  
she flushed. " huh? at me what for? "  
he just looked away not saying anything. she shrugged. " well i'm rainelle"  
" roxas. "  
" huh? "  
" ...my name "  
she chuckled a bit...sounds right..

now were on a roll. she stuck out her hand to shake his. he thenheld onto her hand and played with her fingers she looked at him wierdly ' your like my 5 year old cousin '  
" your soft"  
she looked to the side " and..." " i bet that's how your personality is like "

he looked at her slightly " well, i'm not always like this, even the kids i used to hang out with gave my a title, ' hazardous to your health ' do not approach..." roxas gave a small laugh. and smiled. this was the first time he smiled in front of anyone. " hey.. you have a nice smile.." she then pinched him playfully on the cheek. " you should try smiling more often "  
he blushed. " i'm serious " he laughed. " that's the first time anyone has said that, thank you..." she smiled at him. " your very welcome. "

very soon axel came back with the food, as the three of them continued to talk like old friends. it was getting rather late so they headed back to the castle.they went to the ball room, and xemnas announced her presence to the rest of the members.

" you serious... a girl.." said xaldin. as if he had never seen any before. " what'd you think i was! " she darted.  
" hey pretty girl why don't i show you arround? " - xigbar " been there... don't you know it's considered pedifile to hit on girls that are WAY younger than you?" " nah, wanna come to my place"  
" you sound like a dirty old man"  
this was getting pretty roudy.

" have you ever assulted anyone? "- saix " have you"  
" have you ever been in jail? "  
" where is this comming from? "

" would you like to murder these boys? "- larxene " it'd be an honor..." " do you like potions? "-vexen " sure"  
"cause i do..." he said grinning widely. she rolled her eyes ' okay...'

" future plans? "- xemnas " i'm training to be an alchemist... does that count? "  
" whatever works for you"  
" play cards? "- luxord " ... is that all you do? "

she then went out to the balcony. while those other guys were playing cards and gambling with what's his face ... luxord. the breeze felt nice, for some reason the sun never rises in this place which was kind of wierd, but it never really crossed her mind until now. there was a sound of foot steps comming near. " so... your the new girl!... i was late, so i didn't reallt noticed you. "  
she turned arround to see a dirty blonde boy with a very punk hairstyle, dressed the same way as the others. " hey! " he waved and she waved back to him and smiled. " my names demyx, what's yours? '  
she took out her hand " rainelle..." instead of shaking her hand he kissed it, like a gentleman. ( awww... well all know demyx is a cute and gentle boy XD )  
she smiled. " you must use that alot to pick up girls. " she laughed. he grabbed her hand again. " no... just the cute ones. " he smirked. she laughed. " if i didn't know better, i'd say your flirting with me... are you sure your alright? "  
" i'm fine "  
" good "  
" ...and so are you. "  
raine smacked her forehead.

roxas and axel caught this and felt like rolling on the floor bursting with laughter." that's my pick up line." raine caught their attempt to hide themselves as soon as she saw them, and giggled.  
' this is going to be a long while '

the next day axel didn't wake up from sleep yet so roxas and raine decided to go arround town by themselves.  
the three grew closer and closer as time went by.it was only a couple of days, but there were things that linger in her mind constantly. things like the serial killer, roy and how worried he must be, what will happen once she went to central.

" hey raine? you never really told me how you got here..." roxas asked while they walked together.  
" um, it's complicated"  
" well just tell me what you feel like saying"  
she nodded.

" this goes back further than i care to remember...but there was a town lomg ago far away from the rural areas. this town was called starlight canyon, where my mother, me and roy all lived. it was peaceful, there were barely any protection needed because of the eastern winds that blew there,the winds were strong and no foriegner can enter another place without consent.back then there was a disasterous famin and war that spread across the country.  
i was told my father was killed during the war. my mother carried the hemophilia virus and soon fell victum to it.  
that was when roy was left to care for me, all on his own at the age of ten. i bet you could imagine what it's like to be a ten year old with that much burrden to carry, it wasn't easy.  
roy and i went to find the perfect alchemy teacher, thats when it all began.

" roy what are you doing?... you know those state alchemists are bad! "  
raine about 6 years old chased after her brother, clining to his arm begging him to stay.roy was about to leave, and take the alchemy exam. the train was on it's last call for passengers to central.  
" you know i don't have a choice... i'm doing this for us ... for you "  
she cried. " no!... i don't need this... i don't need any of this ...all i need is you! "  
she continued. " mom and dad are gone... i can't risk losing you too"  
he shook off her arm " please try to understand.. i know you don't right now but later you will"  
he looked at her for a minute to get his one last glimse of her. " being here is fine... but protecting you is better"  
with that he got on the train and boarded. leaving raine falling to her knees crying.

" four years later he had become a state alchemist, during those years i stayed with his teacher until, later i was send to urtricil, an alchemy training academy for women. i met three girls there and devoted ourselves as sisters.i graduated from that academy and recived a letter from the fuher king bradley to take the exam at central. after i left roy send me a message to visit him in eastcity, i did so and left right away that was how i got here..."

roxas scratched his head. " well it still doesn't really describe how you ended up here. "  
she blinked. " what's wrong with being here? "  
" do you not know that your a no- ? "  
she stared. " what? "  
he shook his head " nevermind "

she glared playfully. " you don't want me here? "  
he studdered, " um.. it's not like that!... really it isn't "  
she laughed ' whatever you say roxas '  
she stared at the sky it was the color of blue like his eyes, really nice and calm. " i bet axel's worried about us.. let's go back"  
he walked and started thinking for a bit, it was almost as if he knows that she's hiding something, something important,that she doesn't want to say.  
she caught him staring at her. " what's wrong? "  
he stopped in front of her. " i hope..." he began to blush bright pink, " you could stay with m- i mean us, me and axel "  
she was kind of overtaken by this but smiled. "you can't get rid of me that easy. "  
somehow she knew that she was lying.

more flashes of more memories,  
' my mind is like a locked up cloud, it pains me to remember ... why is that? something is stopping me from clearing my mind. and i'm afraid.

raine; how is it so far? raine doesn't want to remember a certain thing, what is it?  
after being pulled into this situation, having met friends is she ready to leave if she had to?  
everything just seems too good to be true, what will happen to her next?  
all these questions and more will be answered in no time. give me good reviews...XD 


	8. reminicing the past part 2

chapter 7; r e m i n i c i n g the past p a r t 2

a few days later, it was getting late raine wasn't feeling all that well so went straight to her room right after dinner.  
she sat there thinking, it's been at least a week almost, still nothing about roy and east city. she was starting to wonder if she will ever get home.

her thoughts were interuppted by the door. someone had knocked on it, she called to them saying it's alright to come in.  
it was roxas and axel, they knew she wasn't feeling that well today and decided to check on her.

" hey you okay? "  
" yeah"  
axel smirked. " your lying again"  
she gave him a know - it - all glare. " so you could tell, nothing gets passed you does it? "  
he smiled. " nope. "  
" there just seems to be something on your mind, we were worried that's all " roxas said finally getting involved in the conversation. " i'm worried that i'll never get back home... my brother is waiting for me, it's been four years since i saw him. "  
they looked at her worried. maybe she's right, east city is not really a familiar name to them. even so, it doesn't mean she couldn't stay here, they were already like family, right?  
" you could stay here with us... i mean if you want "  
" after all it's what we want. " roxas mumbled silently. "after everything that your leader did for me, i can't possibly ask to stay... it's not right, i'm not even a member "  
roxas didn't know what to say, she was being so difficult, when it was really that easy to stay with them.  
axel could see through his best friend. he knows what he thinks, " we'll wait for a bit to see if anything turns up, but... you know raine, if there isn't anything... you need to choose a path for yourself. "  
she nodded. " i know... i'll think about it "  
roxas didn't know weather to be happy or not, he didn't want her to stay and feel sad for the rest of her life.

axel said she should get some rest, it was getting late anyway so they left her.

it was silent for a while, until in the middle of the night there was an explosion in the castle. xemnas ordered the members to search everywhere. it seems they had an intruder in the castle.  
" intruder? this late..." they went all over the place it seemed nothing was missing just a huge mess was left behind.  
axel started to look worried he went to raine's room to see if she was okay. he knocked but no one was there. " damn.. " he cursed as he tried to shove the door. it busted open but raine was not in there. " where did she- " he noticed the window was opened. " dammit all"  
he leaped out the window and followed the foot prints.

meanwhile.  
raine was actually taken away by the same man that brought her here. " you... "  
" you shouldn't be here"  
thet man gave her a glare, it was ice cold.there was a feeling of sadness in them as if he had suffered his whole life.  
" damn you ... let go! " raine demanded as she was carried away by scar.  
" you brought me here... dammit, why go back now? "  
he glared at her. " that portal saved you from oblivion, i would have killed you that instant. "  
she demanded for him to release her and struggled to get loose.

" why are you doing this? ... why are you killing state alchemists? "  
he silenced her. " state alchemists are a bunch of thugs that take the lives of innocent people if given the order, they slaughtered my people durring the ishbal rebellion. nobody survived after that night they attacked. "  
" so, your getting revenge now is that it?... this isn't a way to solve things, do you honestly think the ones you love will come back if you killed the ones who killed them? "  
she felt tears come out of her eyes. " someones killed for killing another... then that person is killed for killing them... how is this going to solve anything? "

he looked at her solemly, and let go of her and grabbed her wrist. " you have no idea... you have no idea what it feels like to watch the ones you love murdered before your very eyes... i could never forgive them, that's why i was given this arm to eliminate them and erase thier sins..."

he glared at her. " your brother... he was in that rebellion as well, he murdered countless people...i swore that i would kill him. "  
raine dropped to her knees. " no... no... that's not true! "  
he pulled her to her feet. " you know too much... for that i need to get rid of you... i'm sorry, forgive me "  
she stayed there shocked, " i don't believe you! "  
she darted at him. " don't you dare say that... don't you dare say that about my brother... he ... he sacrificed everything, in order to protect me... he would never kill someone for selfish gains"  
scar was really pissed with her. " you know those two doctors who treated the people in ishbal, you brother murdered them right before my eyes... how ironic, ...that thier names were rockbell"  
she frozed. ' rockbell ' she instantly recalled winry's smiling face in her head, she took care of raine when she fainted near thier house becuse of sickness, they became really good friends during the time they spent together.  
" no..."

" scar raised up his right arm with the alchemy markings. " may god save you from alchemys' sins "  
she held her hands to her head, it was beating faster and faster, she couldn't control herself.  
out of nowhere cold fire spread like a disease arround her. raine was screaming... trying to forget everything.  
scar could get near her, she was lashing out with full force.  
he then escaped through the portal he came in from, giving her a warning before he left. " be warned girl, state alchemists are sins... you do not want to be involved. "

axel searched arround until he found her, her body was nearly covered in flames. the area arround her was burnt to the ground, nothing was left. he then went over to her as soon as it was calm.  
" raine you okay"  
there was no responce.he scopped her up with his arms and took her back to the castle. " say something"" i won't let anything happen to you... so don't die on me okay? "

she was then placed back into her room. namine was looking after her for a while.  
in another room it was dark, with just a bit of light showing. the skyview ballroom was really nice during this time of the night. but even the beautiful veiw couldn't luminate the darkness in thier souls. axel found his best frind sitting on the window sill. " is she okay? "  
" she didn't wake up yet... "  
" oh i see"  
" roxas, i was thinking... maybe we should take her back, once boss find's out where to go. "  
" i know... i just can't help but feel that, we should take more care of her"  
" i don't know why i feel this way... it's just when everything is going wrong, seeing... her smile just makes it all right, i feel happy whenever were all together"  
" roxas... i don't know what to say, it's true... i feel it too, but were not suppose to feel anything... were nobodies "  
" i realized that... i 'm not sure what to do anymore, if it makes her happy then we should take her back. "  
" little man!... you sure grew up alot after all this... " axel said while rubbing his friends hair " hey! cut it out! " roxas defended.

just then xemnas came back after the inspection. they told him everything, and to thier suprise he already knew.  
" i know... it turns out east city and central are both cities amoung the living. she's not even a nobody...we have no choice but to send her back. but... there is something that bothers me, she knows too much about us we can't allow that. "  
" but sir, she's still just a human... watever she knows won't even mess up our plans"  
" even so, it's for the best that she doesn't remember, i'll have namine comprise of something for this, make she gets it. "  
with that every thing was set. namine was told to create the potion by larxene. she was about to head out until she bumped into axel. " hi..." " so you heared. namine"  
she smiled at him. " i know..." he raised an eyebrow. " know what? "  
" you want to be remembered... i'll see what i can do"  
axel didn't get it at first but realized her intentions were good.

she then delivered the potion to him and asked him to give it to raine. axel was on his way there when he spotted his bestfriend by the door to her room. " hey..." they both greeted.  
axel then handed the bottle to roxas. " you should be the one to do this... " he stared at him. " what does that mean? "  
axel just grinned. " you know... "  
roxas smiled at him. " you getting soft? " he jsut chuckled " maybe"  
roxas then just whispered ' thanks '

the room was bright, despite it being bright, raine was stunned, petrified, bounded to the chair. he once happy soul that showed radiance everytime she smiled was lost. her face stayed emotionless, cold and bitter. the room was white she sat on the white stool looking at a distance. the door then clicked open and roxas came into the room. he saw her sitting on the chair, he gave her a sly smile but it disapered as soon as she never returned it one back to him. he walked up to her and placed the potion bottle on the white table. he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, she couldn't tell what he was feeling, she was like a lifeless hollow shell that was ready to break any minute. " hey raine... you feeling better? "  
she sat there with no responce. " you know... the boss found east city, we'll take you there as soon as possible"  
he couldn't take her silence. he opened the bottle took in some of the potion, he turned to her and pulled her towards him and cupped her chin making her look at him, and then placed his mouth on hers, making her take it all in. she felt tears tingling down her face as he did so. after wards she just looked at him, without given a chance to speak he wrapped his arms arround her pulling her into a warm embrace. her eyelids felt heavy as they both relaxed in eachothers embrace.

" i'm not going to lie to you... that was a memory potion, once you drink it you won't be able to remember anything that happened. " she opened her eyes a bit hearing his soft comforting voice. " i learned something while having you arround, ... ive learned how there is an uglyness to me... i wanted you all to myself without even thinking of your feelings... it seemed as though his words had finally reached her, her eyes were on him could you ever ... could you ever love me ... if things were different? "  
she was silent for a bit but suddenly found his voice as it reached her. " because of that i love you..." she said making him a little startled. " but i won't be able to remember... i won't remeber anything"  
he smiled while still holding her. " no... that's not true... even if you don't remember... even if were forced to remain apart...even if all worlds seperate us... i'll find you... and we'll start over... again and again, even if it takes forever.." she began to cry in his arms.tears formed in her eyes making it hard for her to see clearly, she whispered. " thank you"  
it seems like the potion was finally starting to take affect, raine then fainted into his arms, not awakened any longer,. axel then came in and they both took her back to the portal.  
it was dark, there was sounds of birds chirping was all arround.

there was a sound of feet shuffling, " sir we found her! " a man yelled very loudly it made her stir a bit. i saw a boy with blonde hair and another that was taller wearing a suit of armour. " who's that? "  
" colonel... do you know her? "  
another man came by and picked me up." good. i'm glad your safe. "  
i glanced at him closely. " roy..."

the flash of light diasapeared and all was returned to normal. raine was shocked seeing her mmories returned to her made her happy.  
" so that's what happened... i remember now"  
she smiled. namine nodded. " i couldn't say not to axel or roxas knowing that they really want to remember you so i kept your memeories in a clound and just let time restore them. "  
she saddened. " then... when i met roxas, he didn't remember me... how come? "  
namine saddened. " diz erased his memeories as well went roxas was brought here"  
she looked at raine who just simply smile at her. " ... he's always forgetting things... looks like i'll have to make him remember! " namine giggled. " so... are we cool now? "  
raine was supprised by her question, and that fact that she was using slang. " we were always cool..." they smiled at eachother, knowing that everything was fine. " thank you. "  
raine looked to the other side of the room. ed and al were arguing about something again..." we better go back now, those two need some beating"  
they laughed and went in.

raine; i'd have to say that this chapter was the hardest to write, i hope you like it, not many people like oc stories but you gotta admit, i'm sure most of you feel for roxas... he was so sad. anyways what will happen next? read and review please, remember only you can determine the ending... 


End file.
